Everything
by Faramirlover
Summary: A SiriusRemus oneshot. Remus falls asleep in the Shrieking Shack and Sirius gets worried. RLxSB Warning: Slash. Don't read if you don't like. Rating to be extra safe.


A/N: This is inspired by the wonderful song Everything by Lifehouse. My first Remus/Sirius fic. So be nice when you review.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Characters are JK's and song is by Lifehouse.

OOOOOO

Remus flopped down onto the bed in the shrieking shack. It was the day after the full moon and he was feeling so incredibly tired. He really needed to get back to the dorm but he couldn't muster the energy to get up. He was strangely happy and content here. Nothing could harm him because the Shack was his home and nobody came here anyway. Deciding that he couldn't bear the thought of leaving, curled up on the battered and torn mattress and let his mind wander.

_**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.**_

As always his mind went straight to all the homework he had to do. Well, if truth be told, it was all the homework he had to help Sirius with. This thought led him to Sirius. Wonderful, handsome, funny Sirius. Remus gave a sigh of annoyance and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles, trying to worm Sirius out of his thoughts. It didn't work. Instead he was left wondering what it would be like to have Sirius caressing his face, running his slender fingers through his hair. With this wonderful, if not wrong, thought Remus dropped off to sleep.

_**You are the strength,**_

_**That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope**_

_**That keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything**_

_Oh, God, where are you Remus? _Sirius thought, desperately scanning the map for a little dot labelled Remus Lupin. He couldn't find it. Remus was apparently no where. _It's too late to be out Remus. And the full moon was yesterday. What has happened to you? I can't sleep without you near me. You keep my nightmares away._ With a last hopeful glance across the map, Sirius crawled over to Remus's bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

Sirius knew it was stupid but all he wanted to do right now was cry. Remus wasn't here and he'd just had a really horrid nightmare. There was no comforting whisper from the amber eyed boy. No quick hug in the dark. Only cold and dark and Remus-less-ness. (1)

Sirius was suddenly hit with an idea. Hurrying over to James's bed he scrambled around under it for a few moments, trying not to wake James, and pulled out the invisibility cloak. Draping it over himself he hurried out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the common room. He ran silently along moonlit corridors and within minutes he was out into the grounds and running toward the Womping Willow. He dodged the trees branches and slipped down into the hole at the base of the trunk. Running along the passageway he though of all the horrible things he might find. Remus dead, Remus dying, Remus with a girlfriend. All of these seemed equally bad to Sirius so he increased his speed. Searching all the downstairs rooms he found them empty, dashing up the stairs he burst into the bedroom and saw Remus fast asleep on the bed.

The sight of the werewolf instantly calmed Sirius's frantically beating heart. Sirius gave a small sigh of relief and leant against the door, watching Remus's chest lift gently up and down. His golden hair was fanned around his head like a halo and his small pink lips were slightly open, the tip of a cute pink tongue poking out between his teeth.

"You're so beautiful." Sirius whispered to his sleeping friend.

Remus gave a small sleep sigh and turned over. Sirius watched him for a moment before moving over to the bed and laying down next to his secret crush. Within a few moments he was asleep, his chest pressed firmly into Remus's back, an arm slung protectively across Remus's waist.

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Remus was awoken by a thunderstorm. He lay for a few minutes listening to the sound of it crashing overhead. As the thunder moved away Remus became away of a heavy breathing that wasn't his own. He tried to sit up and look around the room but was held down by a heavy arm around his waist. Turning over he found himself nose to nose with Sirius.

Sirius's hot breath tickled Remus's lips and he was overcome with a sudden mad need to kiss the other boy. Instead he reached out and gently poked Sirius awake.

Sirius eyes fluttered gently open in the most adorable way Remus had ever seen. Once again he resisted the instinct telling him to kiss him and instead settled for simply smiling. Sirius smiled back confusedly for a few moments before noticing his arm round Remus's waist and quickly removing it.

Remus fought the urge to grab Sirius's arm and put it back and had to look away from Sirius for fear that he was drooling. Standing up, Sirius stretched widely, his open night shirt giving Remus an excellent view of Sirius's perfectly toned chest.

Suddenly Remus couldn't take it anymore and standing up so he and Sirius were the same level, pulled Sirius's lips onto his own. Sirius gave a little gasp of surprise before kissing back fervently. Remus slipped his tongue inside Sirius's mouth and began exploring. Sirius felt his legs turn to jelly and lowered himself swiftly back onto the bed, pulling Remus down with him so they were once again lying nose to nose.

"Moony?" asked Sirius when they broke apart.

"What is it Pads?" asked Remus, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder and looping an arm round his waist

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

_**Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need,**_

_**You're everything, everything.**_

OOOOOO

A/N: Tell me what you think. Please. I've never done Remus/Sirius before and I'm not quite certain about finding my way round their characters. Sorry about the lyrics being a bit spaced out. Fanfiction wouldn't have it any other way :(

(1) I know it's not a word but it sounded so cute.


End file.
